The objectives of this research program are to examine physiological and biochemical correlates of perception, thought and behavior disturbances associated with schizophrenia, epilepsy, and related psychopathologies and to develop useful treatments. Three areas of work have been chosen: (1) Study of EEG correlates of episodic clinically significant disturbances in behavior or subjective states of patients with schizophrenia and affective disorders utilizing systematicbehavioral analysis, and power spectra determination of simjltaneously monitored EEG epochs. 2.) Study of animal "model" of psychosis based on experimental activation of the meso-limbic dopamine system. 3.) Design and evaluation of results of a treatment program for chronic intractable schizophrenia based on evidence derived from 1 and 2. DTX* 1MH-18038-6*